Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 6 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 1 } $
Answer: $ = 5 - 6 \times 8 + 8 $ $ = 5 - 48 + 8 $ $ = -43 + 8 $ $ = -35 $